En Pedazos
by jud.cobain
Summary: Después de una traición Serena decide regresar a Japón con un único objetivo, que Rini pueda nacer y esta vez no dudara, aunque eso la destruya a si misma. CAPITULO 5, ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

El sonido de sus tacones se confundían en medio de la multitud, el joven a su lado guardaba silencio llevando su bolso, habían llegado a la zona de embarque y se detuvieron uno en frente del otro, ella bajo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no sabia si podría resistir estar lejos de el.

El que por segunda vez la había sacado de aquel hoyo negro en su corazón, pero debía hacerlo, se lo había propuesto en el instante en que Setsuna se alejaba de ella, porque si había lamentado algo todo este tiempo, era el hecho de saber que no nacería.

-Uds. Hubieran anunciado su embarazo esta navidad- le había dicho la mujer.

-ellos van a casarse- dijo en otro momento con lagrimas contenidas.

-Setsuna- le susurro abrazándola –todo estará bien- termino de decir mientras extrañas ideas comenzaban a tejerse en su mente.

-¿te volviste loca?- le dijo el con indignación al oír su decisión de volver.

-por favor- le dijo –no me juzgues, abrásame- se lanzo a sus brazos y como siempre el la recibió, consolándola y compartiendo aquella agonía.

Ahora estaban allí, en el aeropuerto, el no desea acompañarla Japón, era demasiado con dejarla ir, no soportaría verla lanzarse a los brazos de Darien Chiba, ¿Por qué nunca pudo dejar de amarlo? Tal vez por la misma razón por la que el la idolatraba.

Pero ella lo amaba a el, a pesar de su engaño, ella seguía amándolo, e iba decidida a reconquistarlo, a ser feliz a su lado… o al menos eso era lo que ella le había dicho.

-pase lo que pase- le dijo –llámame, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti-

-si tu no hubieras llegado, no se quería de mi, te debo tanto-

-no me debes nada, somos… amigos-

-prométeme que vendrás a Japón-

-te lo prometo-

Cuando el avión ya había despegado comenzó a sentir nauseas, fue al baño donde se mojo el rostro, recordaba perfectamente el vuelo que había tomado dos años antes, su reflejo ya no era el mismo, hasta a ella le costaba creer que eran la misma persona.

Su cabello que antes rozaba sus tobillos ahora apenas cubría su espalda, y ya no eran tan lisos, ahora caían como hermosas ondas doradas con brillos plateados, su cuerpo de 19 años ahora a sus 21 se había terminado de desarrollar, siempre había envidiado a rei y mina por sus cuerpos mas desarrollados, pero nunca le tomo verdadera importancia ¿Cómo imaginar que una de ella aprovecharía esa diferencia?

Un pequeño golpeteo se escucho en la puerta:

-señorita- hablo una azafata –ya estamos a punto de aterrizar-

Serena le agradeció y volvió a inspeccionar su aspecto, debía lucir radiante, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, sombras en los parpados y brillo en los labios. Se acomodo el saco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, satisfecha con el resulta le sonrió al espejo y susurro:

-dios, si tu voluntad es no ayudarme…. Te lo ruego… no te metas en mi camino-

NOTA:

Este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, espero que les guste: D


	2. El regreso

DOS AÑOS ANTES:

Comenzó el día resignada, no podía tener peor suerte, a una semana de la boda Darien había tenido que cumplir dos turnos, no quería dejar nada pendiente en el hospital para disfrutar plenamente de su luna de miel, y tenia que ser este el día en que ayudara a su madre en ultimar detalles, justo el día en que finalmente Darien podría tomarse un descanso.

No dejo de lamentarse durante horas su mala suerte, hasta que su madre harta de oírla quejarse la dejo ir a ver a su futro y muy prontamente esposo. Serena reboso de alegría, se puso lo más linda posible y corrió hacia el apartamento de su prometido.

Definitivamente un mal día se podría convertir en un día de los buenos, agradecida por su buena fortuna entro al ascensor, que mas podía pedirle a la vida si era la mujer más feliz del mundo, por más trillado que eso sonara.

Fue cuando introdujo la llave del amor a la cerradura que un extraño presentimiento la invadió, no sabia porque pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar, suavemente abrió la puerta y dio pequeños pasos, al pasar la estancia sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Ahí, sobre aquel mullido sofá donde tantas veces había compartido besos con su amado promedio, estaba el.

Retorciéndose sobre el cuerpo de alguien, no era experta en la materia pero sabia bien aquello el lo estaba disfrutando, cuando la cabeza de el descendió hacia los pechos de la mujer, serena se llevo la mano a la boca conteniendo aquel grito al reconocerla.

Darien inmediatamente salto como si se hubiera quemado con algo, la miro totalmente pálido, con los ojos desorbitados, su camisa abierta dejaba ver su agitada respiración.

-serena…- musito el.

Ella intento hablar, pero sus labios temblaban, miro hacia todos lados y se paso ambas manos por el rostro y el cabello, un dolor inmenso nació en su estomago y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta escapar de su garganta.

-¡PORQUE!-

-serena escúchame- le pidió el tratando de sostenerla.

-¡no te me acerque!- le señalo.

-serena escúchanos…- le dijo al voz femenina.

-¿escucharlos… Rei?-

-mi amor por favor…-

Darien dejo de hablar al sentir un ligero ardor sobre su mejilla, serena tenia la mano alzada y lo miraba con furia.

-nunca en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así- se dio la vuelta tratando de escapar pero Darien se puso delante de ella impidiendo su salida.

-¡quítate!-

-¡escúchame, esto fue pasajero… la última vez, no importa, es a ti a quien amo!-

Serena lo miro horrorizada, giro el rostro para ver a quien alguna vez llamo su amiga, ella también lloraba, aunque solo con el brazier y abrazando su suéter parecía realmente ridícula.

-los hombres tienen necesidades ¿verdad, rei?-

La morena la miro directamente, sabiendo a que venían aquellas palabras:

"_¿en serio Uds. jamás lo han hecho?" preguntaba mina con seguridad._

"_nop jamás" respondía ella con inocencia._

"_siempre creí que ya lo habían hecho, llevan mucho tiempo de novios" _

"_pues no, mi ilusión siempre ha sido llegar de blanco a la iglesia y Darien respeta eso, por eso lo amo tanto" decía con voz ilusionada._

"_ya quisiera yo encontrar un chico así" decía mina con un suspiro._

"_y crees que aguantara tanto tiempo" pregunto rei que había guardado total silencio._

"_no creo que sea tanto tiempo" decía lita "si ya le dio el anillo de compromiso imagino que dentro de poco fijaran la fecha de la boda"_

"_De cualquier modo, un hombre tiene necesidades y…" las palabras de rei se cortaron de pronto y ofreciendo una excusa salió del restaurante._

Darien las miro confundido, fue cuando serena aprovecho escabullirse, aunque escucho sus gritos llamándola no dejo de correr, horas después caminaba sin rumbo, sin quererlo había llegado a su casa, entro en silencio a su habitación, allí estaba su hermoso vestido de novia, tan blanco y vaporoso como lo había soñado, pero ahora aquel sueño se caía en pedazo frente a ella.

Ya no lloraba, pero el corazón seguía doliéndole, el alma le seguía sangrando. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y perder la conciencia, cuando al día siguiente ya había amanecido ella tenía una decisión, su madre le informo que durante el día anterior Darien no había cesado de llamarla y que en ese instante la esperaba en la sala, ella no bajo, al menos no por las escaleras.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD:

Setsuna parecía ansiosa mientras esperaban en el ascensor, debes en cuando miraba a la rubia de por el rabillo del ojo, un mes antes ya la había encontrado muy cambiada, pero cuando la fue a recoger al aeropuerto su cambio termino de ser radical, si bien ella no estaba de acuerdo con las intensiones de su princesa, la simple ilusión de volver a ver a la pequeña dama la cegaba, le impedía decir que no, había amado tanto a esa niña, mas que a cualquier miembro de la familia lunar.

-¿estas todos?- pregunto la rubia.

-si, como Ud. Ordeno llame a todos- le dijo con formalidad –aunque no puedo garantizar que Haruka no haya matado a alguien-

Serena no pudo evitar reír, aunque no era la risa que Setsuna recordaba, aquella llena de jovialidad y hasta extravagancia, ahora reía, hablaba y hasta miraba de forma calculada, no era fría, pero había algo que le faltaba a sus gestos, Setsuna no quería ahondar mas en sus pensamientos, sabia que si seguía terminaría sintiendo lastima por su princesa, y lo que ahora ella mas necesitaba era su protección.

Cuando entraron al departamento, serena quiso reír al ver aquella escena.

A un lado se encontraba mina sentada en el sofá, mirando hacia el balcón con el mentón apoyado en un brazo, como si lo que pasaba a su alrededor la aburriera.

De otro lado estaba lita quien los veía con ferocidad, como si la gente alrededor cometiera algún sacrilegio y ella fuera una devota sacerdotisa.

Muy al contrario de aquel par esta Amy, con la mirada afligida intentando decir algo razonable para detener aquella discusión, que estaba a muy poco de convertirse en una fea pelea.

Los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca, uno furioso y el otro arto. De un lado Michiru intentaba contener a Haruka, aunque por aquel brillo en sus ojos. Podía notar que la idea de que Haruka le rompiera la cara Darien le parecía tentadora.

Y del lado contrario estaba rei, sosteniendo de brazo a Darien y mojándole la manga con sus lágrimas, las cuales le parecieron a serena tan falsas que deseo abofetearla.

-¡como se atrevieron!- exclamo Haruka con rabia.

-Haruka, entiéndenos nosotros nos…- gimió rei.

-¡cierra la boca, víbora!-

-¡no te atrevas a hablarle así!- exclamo Darien.

Serena deseo reír y llorar, ahí estaba el ex amor de su vida defendiendo a su mejor con la cual le había sido infiel, y ella que debería dejar que Haruka, la mas leal de sus guardianas, le rompiera la cara… ella estaba aquí para "hacer las paces"

-¡basta!-

Todos giraron hacia la voz que provenía de la entrada, ¿Quién era aquella mujer que les hablaba como si fuera su ama y señora?

Haruka la miro fijamente, estaba muy distinta pero era ella, podría reconocerla si se pintara el cabello, se pusiera lentes de contacto o usara ropa de hombre, la reconocía perfectamente, era ella.

-princesa...- musito con los ojos brillantes, había olvida que tenía la intensión de cometer un asesinato, ahora solo la veía a ella.

-Haruka- dijo serena avanzando hacia su guardiana y abrazándola con fuerza –por dios, te he extrañado tanto-

-princesa… princesa…- musito Haruka hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de la joven, y por ese instante creyó que aquel era el olor del cielo –donde has estado, te buscamos por todas partes-

-uhmm...- serena se separo e hizo un puchero –ahora no quiero hablar de eso ¿si?- se giro para ver al resto de sus tres amiga quien se le acercaban para abrazarla –chicas las extrañe-

Podía sentir el par de ojos en su espalda y en verdad lo estaba disfrutando -¡Michiru, te ves hermosa!- exclamo abrazándola.

-¿no te visto en un espejo? Eres tu la que esta bellísima- le dijo la aguamarina.

-serena…-

Era la voz de el, no pudo evitar sentir aquel mareo pero se repuso y lo miro de frente. Darien queso simplemente impactado, lo veía de un modo tan intenso que un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, de pronto la joven que hacia unos instantes le había mojado la manga con sus lagrimas dejo de parecerle tan hermosa.

Ahora la criatura de su admiración era aquella rubia que tanto había añorado, con los recuerdos de una niña dulce que lo había amado tanto y que el también había amado, y tuvo que enterrar ese amor, pero al verla sentía que no podría contenerlo mas.

-creí que nunca volverías- le dijo casi incrédulo.

-volví- le respondió con firme gentileza.

Ante al asombro de todos camino hacia el y lo abrazo, no con tanta efusividad que con el resto, pero el le correspondió fervorosamente. Ella se separo, aquella tibieza le hizo desear quedarse mas tiempo entre sus brazos, pero eso nunca se lo permitiría, al menos no hasta llegado el momento.

Camino hacia rei quien la miraba entre asombrada e insegura, había algo en la mirada de la rubia que no al dejaba tranquila, estaba completamente segura que su regreso tenia un propósito.

-rei… sabrás que esto es difícil para mi ¿verdad?-

-para mi también lo es-

-es tan extraño- hablo como divagando –antes te buscaba para contarte lo que me pasaba y lo que sentía, pero ahora… ahora no se lo que siento, solo se que alguna vez fuiste mi mejor amiga, al igual que las demás, y Darien fue el amor de mi vida-

Darien amplio los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia y la escucho atentamente, analizando cada gesto de su rostro, intentado encontrar en ella aquel amor del pasado.

-si Uds. se aman, yo se seria capaz de interferir, no vengo con la intención de fundar Tokio de cristal, créeme-

-serena, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, solo paso- dijo rei notando un brillo extraño en al mirada de la rubia.

-lo se- sonrió y se acerco a ella –y te lo digo de todo corazón, si se aman y son felices, yo también seré feliz- y dicho esto al abrazo y al morena correspondió el abrazo sintiendo que aquello era falso.

-muy bien- dijo mina con una gran sonrisa tomando a serena del brazo –es hora de que nos cuentes donde has estado-

Serena rio suavemente –esta bien, les diré lo que quieran, pero déjenme sacarme esto, muero de calor-

Camino hacia el perchero sintiendo la mirada de Darien en su espalda mientras abría su gran saco que caía lentamente, los mechones de su cabello cubrieron su espalda semidesnuda, regreso hacia el grupo con un vestido de seda naranja, que se sostenía en un solo hombro, era holgado pero dejaba notar cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, sobre todo la comisura de sus pechos libres de un sujetador, tenia un pequeño cinto en la cadera que hacia que la tela bailara sobre su cintura, sus piernas parecían eternas sobre aquellos tacones.

-pareces una diosa griega- le dijo Darien al verla sentarse.

-¿olvidas que soy la reencarnación de una diosa?- le respondió cruzando las pierna.

Durante casi una hora le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas a las cuales serena les respondía con calma aunque sin muchos detalles.

Rei no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan distinta. Pero no era solo su cambio, estaba convencida de la falsedad de sus palabras, porque conocía muy bien a la que alguna vez fue su amiga y sabia cuando ocultaba algo, y ahora, ocultaba algo en verdad grande.

Y podía jurarlo sobre su propia tumba, sea lo que fuese, ella no iba a perder nada por lo que había luchado todo este tiempo, no fueron solo los últimos años, sino desde que había descubierto aquella estupidez del imperio lunar y mas a un cuando salió a la luz Tokio de cristal.

Hacia muy poco tiempo que ella Darien finalmente se habían comprometido, ahora solo le faltaba definir la fecha de la boda, y ahora que serena Tsukino había regresado, tendría que ser más rápida.

-¡Wao!- exclamo serena abanicándose con su propia mano después de un rato y varias copas de vino –creo que bebí demasiado vino-

-todas lo hemos hecho- dijo lita con un ligero hipito.

-iré a tomar un poco de aire- se levanto y con disimulo miro a Setsuna que la siguió hasta el balcón.

-no creen que es increíble- dijo Amy mirando a la muchacha que se alejaba.

-si no supiera que es ella, no la reconocería- hablo mina.

-¿Por qué creen que haya vuelto?- hablo rei desde el rincón donde estaba junto a Darien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo lita.

-no les parece extraño que regresara después de dos años y tan cambiada, debe haber alguna razón-

-claro que la hay- dijo mina perdiendo la paciencia –extrañaba a su familia y sus amigos, este es su país, debió sentirse sola estando tan lejos-

-¿y solo por eso?- volvió a inquirir la morena.

-rei…- le susurro Darien.

-¿y que era lo que pretendías?- esta vez fue la voz de Haruka la que salió desde el rincón opuesto – ¿que no volviera para que no interfiriera en tus planes?-

-¡solo digo que es demasiado sospechoso que regresara justo ahora!- exclamo molesta.

-¿justo ahora?- hablo Haruka con ironía -¿Qué sucede rei? ¿Acaso dudas que tu labor de geisha ya no surta efecto en tu "príncipe"?-

-ya basta Haruka- dijo Darien apretando los dientes.

-¡basta Uds.!- exclamo mina poniéndose en medio de aquellos rivales –serena esta de vuelta y eso es lo importante-

Darien se relajo y volvió al lado de rei, Haruka hizo lo mismo, era cierto ella estaba de vuelta y eso era lo importante, ahora podrían comenzar de nuevo.

EN EL BALCON…

-¿desde el fondo de mi corazón?- hablo Setsuna con ironía.

-bueno si tomas en cuenta que ellos me lo rompieron hace dos años…- serena sonrió aunque su semblante era oscuro.

-rei no le creyó-

-siempre ha sido muy suspicaz, pero no es mi intención convencerla a ella… con ellos me basta- hablo mirando al grupo que discutía dentro del apartamento.

-sino entra terminaran matándose-

Serena no le respondió, le dio la espalda mirando la ciudad mientras no dejaba de menear el vino en su copa -¿crees que piense en mi?- le dijo de pronto.

-se paso la noche babeando por Ud.

-no hablo de Darien- dijo la rubia con cierto disgusto –prometió llamarme y no ha hecho-

-Ud. acaba de llegar, de seguro lo hará mañana- ambas guardaron silencio, a Setsuna le había quedado una duda sobre lo dicho por la rubia y no pudo evitar preguntar -¿y si en verdad se aman? ¿Aun así piensa separarlos?-

-si se aman o no, si se casan o no me tiene sin cuidado, yo solo quiero a Rini de vuelta-

Setsuna sonrió complacida, era cierto, lo único que importaba era traer a la niña de vuelta, si lo lograban todo habría valido la pena.

-¿serena?- la voz de Darien irrumpió en el lugar y ambas mujeres sonrieron a escondidas -¿podríamos hablar?-

Setsuna entro al apartamento en total silencio, serena continuaba dándole la espalda mientras Darien solo podía verla encantado.

-extrañe tanto Tokio- dijo ella.

-y Tokio te extraño a ti- dijo el como susurrando –y yo te extrañe -

-tenias a rei para que te consolara- dijo ella tomando de un sorbo todo el vino de su copa.

-serena…-

-no Darien, esto no es ningún reclamo, no he venido por esto- le dijo mirándolo de frente.

-te ves tan hermosa-

-¡me veo como una ebria!- serena rio –es mejor que entre, rei puede ponerse celosa- camino hacia la entrada pero en un trastabileo estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por lo brazos de Darien que la rodearon por atrás, su aroma la envolvió llevándola a aquellos tiempos pasados donde su vida era el.

-gracias- le dijo ella saliéndose de su agarre.

-serena… - musito sosteniéndole la muñeca –nunca te mentí, eres la mujer que mas he amado en el mundo-

Ella solo sonrió y la entrar al apartamento aquella sonrisa de triunfo aun no se le borraba, y creció al sentir como la mirada de rei la atravesaba.

-cariño- dijo rei melosamente al ver entrar a Darien –olvide mostrarles a las chicas el anillo que me regalaste, el de compromiso- y estiro la mano hacia el grupo al que se había juntado serena, mostrando el precioso anillo con una piedra roja.

-es bonito- dijo Amy pálida mirando de reojo a serena quien simplemente había puesto el rostro rígido.

-se que hemos hecho las cosas mal, hemos vivido juntos antes de casarnos pero de cualquier modo me hace tanta ilusión casarme de blanco- continuo hablando con el mismo dulce mientras Darien no podía ocultar su incomodidad.

-creo que seria mejor hablar de eso en otro momento- le dijo Darien.

-¿porque? Es mejor que serena sepa de una vez sepa que vivimos juntos en el apartamento que compraste para Uds. –

-¡rei!-

Serena ya se había enterado de aquello antes, pero no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al pensar en lo bajo que podía caer Darien por simplemente sexo.

-el departamento lo compro Darien y puede hacer con el lo que mejor le convenga- hablo con tono diplomático –y si me permiten quisiera descansar, buenas noches- y se dirigió a la habitación que Setsuna le había indicado antes.

Darien y rei guardaron silencio durante todo el camino hacia el departamento, ella sabia que el estaba furioso y fue planeando su táctica, la primera opción seria seducirlo, si eso no funcionaba entonces tendría que llorar y volver a seducirlo.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto ella suavemente y mirándolo con dulzura, por el contrario de el que le dio una agria mirada –Darien- insistió.

Rei se veía esplendida, no solo porque era una mujer hermosa, sino porque prestaba un especial empeño en estarlo, llevaba una falda muy corta y una blusa abierta que dejaba ver buena parte de su escote, el cual llamaba la atención de muchos hombres, pero en esta ocasiona Darien no.

-se puede saber en que demonios pensabas cuando el dijiste eso a serena-

-Ah, era eso- le respondió sin amedrentarse

-¿y te parece poco? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que iba casarme con ella? ¿Qué la traicionamos? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle que vivíamos en el departamento que ella misma decoro?-

Demasiadas preguntas, y cuando se hacen tantas preguntas es porque uno no quiere una respuesta.

Rei comenzó a llorar, o a hacer algo parecido a una mueca de llanto, sabia lo sensible que era Darien a las lagrimas de una mujer, eso lo había aprendido con serena que conseguía todo de el con tan solo un par de lagrimas, y después de dos años ella había perfeccionado aquella táctica.

-rei no es para tanto, yo solo…-

-¡ya lo se! ¡Nunca dejaras de verme como tu amante!- grito entre lagrimas -¡nunca me darás mi lugar como lo que soy, tu futura esposa!-

Darien la abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, rei se acurruco en su pecho con los ojos destellantes, se sentía amargada, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto como alguna vez lo había amado.

Y así, por odio y no por amor, se juro así misma que no iba a parar hasta ser la esposa de Darien chiba.


	3. fontfontDesesperaciónfontfont

-¿no es una preciosura?-

Rei miro al bebe, y no pudo evitar girar con horror la cabeza hacia un costado ¡que feo! El niño había salido al padre.

-es una monada- dijo rei –y con el tiempo de seguro se pondrá lindo, digo mas lindo-

La madre del bebe la miro molesta pero se contuvo, y con tono hiriente pregunto: -¿y que tal te va con Darien? ¿Al fin fijaron la fecha de la boda?-

-apenas hemos comprado el añillo de compromiso- respondió con simpleza.

-¿ah si? ¿Y después de cuanto tiempo de decidir casarse?-

-cinco meses- respondió resignada.

-¡cinco!- exclamo horrorizada –con su novia anterior compro el anillo, se arrodillo y le propuso matrimonio ¿no es así?-

-no me lo recuerdes-

-si no te apresuras terminara botándote –

-¿y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué le ponga una pistola en la cabeza?-

-¿y como van en la cama?-

-como siempre, Darien es un hombre muy apasionado-

-pues entonces deberías aprovechar-

-¿que?-

-¿crees que este "pececito" llego a mi vientre por casualidad?- dijo la devota madre levantando al bebe para entregárselo a la nana que acababa de entrar a la sala.

-¿quedar embaraza? ¡Imposible!... Darien siempre usa condón y yo estoy en la universidad, deseo terminar mi carrera-

La mujer la miro con sorna, siempre le decía que ciencias de la comunicación no era una verdadera profesión. Marie Hirawa era la recién estrenada esposa de Armand Hirawa, el director general del hospital donde Darien trabajaba y era su mano derecha, a pesar que Marie le llevaba 6 años de diferencia, ella y rei se llevaron muy bien desde que se conocieron en una fiesta de gala.

-pues entonces apresúrate, antes que la zorrita de su ex se te adelante-

-debiste verla… antes era una simple pelusa de ombligo… ¡ahora se cree una diosa del Olimpo!- exclamo rei exasperada.

-esas mosquitas muertas son las peores, créeme, yo era así, y ahora solo mírame-

Rei suspiro ¿seria capaz de embarazarse?... a estas alturas ya se sentía desesperada.

Y una mujer desesperada era capaz de cualquier cosa.

**XXXXXXXX**

Darien chiba se sentía un hombre miserable… y además llevaba un traje claro.

Un traje que rei había comprado (con su tarjeta claro esta) y que luego había obligado a ponerse llorando como una magdalena.

Paseando por la plaza maldijo su debilidad, rei tenia dos maneras de dominarlo llorando y en la cama, y en ambas el siempre caía con facilidad, como la noche anterior en que ella lo había montado como una fiera en celo.

Rei lo amaba desinteresadamente y por ese amor excedía su rol de… ¿amante? ¿Novia? ¿Futura esposa? No, para el, ella solo era rei. La mujer que había abandonado todo por el, incluso a su abuelo, que se había sentido avergonzado al saberla amante del prometido de su mejor amiga.

La pobre no había soportado su mirada de reproche y salió del templo, y el término dándole refugio en el apartamento que había comprado para serena.

**"_es hermoso" le dijo su prometida emocionada mientras se colgaba de su cuello._**

**_-¿y que te parece la vista de nuestra habitación?-_**

**_Serena se sonrojo un poco y respondió: _**

**_-magnifica, y la habitación que esta al lado será perfecta para Rini, ya mismo empezare a buscar colores-_**

**_-¡ah no!- le dijo y serena se sorprendió –cuando Rini llegue compraremos una casa, conociéndola necesitara mucho espacio-_**

**_Serena amplio su sonrisa y lo volvió a abrazar, lo beso profundamente, apegándose sugerentemente a su cuerpo, aquello era solo un anticipo de la noche que Darien tanto esperaba, su noche de bodas._**

La busco durante meses, pero ella simplemente se había desvanecido. Aquel día le esperaba en la sala de la casa de sus padres, habían pasado 30 largos minutos y no bajaba, desesperado subió a su habitación, no estaba con seguro y entro.

Sus cajones estaban todos abiertos, como si un huracán se hubiera colado por el balcón, solo había dejado una pequeña nota en su mesita de noche para sus padres, a el ni una sola palabra.

Durante todo el tiempo restante hasta la actualidad rei se había encargado de cubrir sus necesidades, casi ni recordaba cuando abandono el sofá y volvió a dormir en la habitación principal, pero con rei.

Después de todo lo que ella había sacrificado por el, su familia, sus amigas, su vida entera, el no podía fallarle y por eso había decidido casarse con ella, pero ahora que volvió a ver a serena, deseo tanto lanzarse sobre ella, abrazarla y retroceder el tiempo.

Y como una extraordinaria fantasía la vio, con un vestido floreado y rodeada de palomas que pugnaban por comer el país que ella lanzaba a sus pies, su cabello esta vez lucia lacio dándole un aire angelical.

Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza acomodo su cabello hacia un lado y sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió como invitándolo a acercarse y el no dudo.

-tu traje es horrible- le dijo pícaramente.

-si lo es- le dijo con el mismo animo –tu en cambio luces hermosa-

-debo estarlo, el vestido me costo casi cien dólares-

-no lo digo solo por el vestido-

-oh, el maquillaje, tome clases-

Darien rio con muy buen humor viéndola seguir regando el maíz con la mayor de las gracias.

-pareces el hada de las palomas- le dijo con sorna.

Ella lo miro arqueando la ceja y fingiendo molestia dijo.

-y tú pareces un heladero-

Volvió a reír con las mismas ganas "como en los viejos tiempos" pensó mirándola con añoranza.

-será mejor que me valla- dijo ella limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo que saco de su bolso –se me acabo el maíz y una vez oí en la Discovery Channel que en épocas de crisis algunos animales pueden volverse caníbales-

Darien rio a carcajadas mientras ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido, segura que se reía de ella y no con ella. Al ver el gesto de la muchacha Darien se controlo y tomo un tono mas serio.

-algunos monos del África, totalmente herbívoros se han vuelco "carnívoros" y han aprendido a hacer trampas y cazar-

-lo que sea- dijo ella con simpleza dándose la vuelta cuando una de las palomas salto sobre su bolso y ella grito dando un paso hacia atrás, Darien la abrazo mientras el resto de las palomas revoloteaba como animales salvajes alrededor de ellos.

Ambos sonrieron aunque con distintos sentimientos, Darien se sentía en un sueño al tener a serena refugiada entre sus brazos, ella complacida y agradecida a las palomas que finalmente le habían sido útiles.

-lo siento- dijo ella separándose cuando buena parte de las palomas ya se habían alejado.

-creí que nunca mas volvería a tenerte así- susurro el sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-Darien, por favor- le dijo ella tratando de alejarse.

-serena yo nunca deje de amarte-

-¿pero que dices? Tu estas con rei, van a casarse-

-no hemos puesto fecha a la boda- se apresuro a decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

- puedo cancelarlo, serena yo te amo, renunciaría a todo por ti-

Serena lo miro asombrada, había sido demasiado fácil y demasiado rápido, pero no suficiente.

-Darien yo no vine aquí para destruir su relación, yo jamás… ¡yo no soy ese tipo de mujer!-

-lo se, lo se- la soltó y en total silencio la dejo irse.

Serena camino firmemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, al doblar la esquina Setsuna ya caminaba junto a ella.

-¿Cómo le fue princesa?- le pregunto.

-si le hubiera pedido que se arrancara el corazón y bailara sobre el, no habría dudado en hacerlo-

-si ya lo tiene que más espera, debería actuar-

-¿y perderme la diversión?- le dijo de manera sarcástica –aun no Setsuna, ahora se que tengo a Darien por seguro, creo que puedo jugar un poco, de cualquier modo aun no es tiempo de que Rini llegue-

-princesa…-dijo Setsuna deteniéndose frente al auto que las esperaba –se parece Ud. Cada vez mas a su madre- y cuando serena abría lo labios ella continuo –a la reina Selene-

-oh- dijo la rubia con simpleza y entro al automóvil –ten todo listo para esta noche-

-si, princesa-

Y así volvieron a apartamento de Setsuna, serena no era capaz de volver a su cara y ver a sus padres, no siquiera había hablado con ellos por teléfono, solo algunas cartas.

Cuando llegaron serena se preparo, Setsuna averiguo que rei había hecho una reservación en uno de los mas exclusivos restaurant de la cuidad, una italiano. Serena llamo al resto de sus amigas invitándolas a cenar con el pretexto de que su última charla había sido muy corta, y todas aceptaron gustosas.

¿El plan?

Simple, arruinar la velada romántica de rei.

¿Algo más?

Oh si, llevar al limite a Darien.

Así que esa noche puso especial esmero en su arreglo personal, compro un vestido blanco hueso que se sujetaba de su cuello y dejaba caer la tela hasta sus caderas dejando su espalda completamente desnuda.

Serena, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru fueron las primeras en llegar, luego llego Amy con su novio de la universidad, un tal Sato "un ratón de biblioteca" pensó serena al verlo.

Mina y lita llegaron juntas, ahora compartían un pequeño departamento, a la vez que se hacían compañía los fines de semana vagabundeaban buscando novio.

Se entero que Hotaru estaba en un viaje corto con su madre y su nueva novia, lo cual hacia muy feliz a la pequeña ya que la mujer era muy amable.

Ninguna pregunto por rei o Darien, sentían que comprendían, debía ser muy duro para la pobre muchacha ver al amor de su vida con otra mujer, y mas aun si esta otra mujer fue alguna vez su mejor amiga… bueno, eso pensaban ellas.

Sonreía con simpleza, aguardando cada segundo que faltaba que aparecieran y… aparecieron.

Aquella encantadora sonrisa se quebró al verlos entrar, el resto de las chicas siguieron su mirada encontrando a aquella pareja de la mano, como salida de una revista de moda.

Serena sonrió por dentro al ver la expresión de Amy, lita y mina.

Darien se veía simplemente magnifico, como para sacarle el aire a cualquier mujer, como alguna vez serena había reaccionado, los dos años pasados le habían sentado muy bien, había ganado un par de kilos en zonas muy bien ubicadas, y su mirada había ganado mayor agudeza, y que decir de aquel traje gris, de seguro lo habría elegido el mismo, clásico, refinado y útil, no moderno e inútil como los que le gustaban a rei.

Y hablando de rei, ella no era para nada menos deslumbrante que el, con esas largas pestañas (postizos ¿obvio no?) unos 1.70 de altura (12 de tacones) con un vestido rojo que había brillar sus redondos pechos por el escote (push up de por medio).

Ante la sorpresa general (menos la de Setsuna), serena se puso de pie con una radiante sonrisa, agitando graciosamente la mano hasta que Darien la vio con el rostro iluminado.

-esta si que es una sorpresa- dijo con inocencia cuando la pareja se acerco lo suficiente.

-al menos de mi lado es una sorpresa muy agradable- dijo Darien con una chispa de coquetería.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto rei agriamente.

-vinimos a cenar- irrumpió Setsuna con sorna.

-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? Apenas íbamos a ordenar- dijo la rubia con gracia.

-en realidad…- hablo rei.

-nos encantaría- y la interrumpió Darien.

Serena sonrió satisfecha y agradeció al mozo cuando le entrego la carta –grazie-

El mozo era un hombre de unos 30 y pico de años, de porte aristocrático y un gracioso bigote, al oír el acento de serna esbozo una tímida sonrisa y le hablo a la rubia cortésmente –scusa Ms. forse sono italiani?-

-oh no, ma un paio di anni ho vissuto lì, è un bellissimo paese-

El resto del grupo, menos Setsuna, miro estupefacta la escena de la pequeña conversación. Cuando el mozo se alejo con un gesto de satisfacción mina no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, serena?-

-¿uhm, todo eso?- pregunto con inocencia.

-si, Uds. Hablaban en otro idioma ¿Qué idioma era ese?-

-oh, italiano ¿acaso no les dije que los dos últimos años estuve allí?-

-no- dijo mina mirando al resto de sus amigas que negaban con la cabeza.

-todo este tiempo estuviste sola en Italia- esta vez fue Darien quien hablo, para el disgusto de rei, quien no dejaba de ver fijamente a la rubia.

-claro que no, no soy el tipo de persona que puede andar sola por el mundo. Tengo una tía allá además de…-

Serena se interrumpió cuando el mozo volvió a acercarse a la mesa con una botella de vino la cual comenzó a destapar.

-nosotras no hemos pedido eso- se apresuro a decir lita.

-es de parte del caballero de aquella mesa- el mozo torno los ojos hacia una mesa cercana, allí se encontraban 4 tipos de porte ejecutivo.

-para la señorita- termino el mozo mirando a serena- ella se giro nuevamente hacia aquella mesa, en el grupo había un hombre mas joven, el cual le sonrió y levanto su copa, era sin la menor duda un hombre hermoso. El cabello claro, ojos verdes, traje de diseñador y la botella que había enviado valía cuando menos 500 dólares ¿Qué mas podía pedir una mujer? Serena sonrió volviendo la vista hacia la copa que el mozo acaba de servirle, cogió la copa con delicadeza y sorbió un poco de ella.

-por favor- susurro serena –dígale al señor que le estoy muy agradecida y que de hoy en adelante este será uno de mis vinos favoritos-

-¡serena!- exclamo Amy asombrada ante las palabras de su amiga, el mozo se alejo sonriente hacia la mesa del otro grupo.

-¿hice algo malo?- le pregunto a su amiga peliazul.

-no es correcto aceptar una bebida de un desconocido- le dijo Amy de manera ceremoniosa, su ratón-novio la vio complacido.

-yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo mina con coquetería –es muy guapo, se le ve muy sofisticado además de… ¡dios mío, ahí viene!-

Serena volvió a sorber de su copa con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo de un lado una brisa tibia en su espalda, la reconoció como la mirada de aquel joven, y por el contrario una fuerte corriente en su frente, la cual sabía que era la mirada de Darien.

El joven llego hasta su mesa y dio un saludo general, serena levanto con gracia el rostro, se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto con rizos que le caían graciosamente y su cuello luego mas largo y delgado que de costumbre. Cuando el estiro la mano, ella no dudo en ofrecerla la suya, le planto un suave beso y ella sonrió cuando oyó a Haruka aclararse la garganta.

-es un verdadero placer conocerla señorita, mi nombre Daisuke Enomoto –

-el placer es mutuo, serena Tsukino-

-al parecer he estado equivocado- dijo el joven haciéndola fruncir el seño –estaba casi seguro que no habría en el mundo nada mas hermoso que sus ojos, pero su nombre le hace muy buena partida-

El carraspeo general de sus amigas y el aumento de aquella corriente eléctrica la divirtieron

-en un momento abrirán la pista de baila ¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?-

Serena sonrió coquetamente y cuando estuvo a punto de responder el mismo joven la interrumpió:

-aunque debo confesarle que no fui premiado con el don del baile y es posible que la pise un par de veces-

Ella volvió a reír.

-últimamente me siento intrépida, así que correré el riesgo encantada-

El joven se alejo satisfecho y dejando a serena divertida de las expresiones en los rostros de sus acompañantes en la mesa.

-al parecer volví a hacer algo malo- dijo fingiendo ser una niña inocente.

-tal parece que aprendiste mucho en Italia- dijo rei con sorna.

-quedaras sorprendida "querida, rei"-

Minutos de incomodo silencio siguieron hasta que rei no pudo soportar mas la furtivas miradas que su novio le lanzada a serena Tsukino.

-hace mucho estábamos así, todas juntas, nos hemos alejado mucho- hablo con tono conciliador.

-nos vemos a diario en la universidad- dijo mina sin quitar la vista de su plato.

-si es cierto, pero casi no nos dirigimos la palabra- sus palabras contenían tristeza y Darien la vio como la rei Hino de quien alguna vez creyó haberse enamorado.

-así que van juntas a la universidad- intervino serena que había estado a punto de caer rendida ante la tristeza de su amiga, pero ella ya no podía… no podía olvidar el dolor que le causo, nunca olvidaría que gracias a ella y la estúpida debilidad de Darien, el futuro de su hija estaba en riesgo.

-ambas estudiamos ciencias de la comunicación en la universidad de Juban- le respondió mina.

-entonces estudiaremos las tres juntas- dijo cortando un pedazo de carne.

-¿Cómo que juntas?- pregunto rei dejando caer su tenedor sobre el plato.

-esta mañana fui a inscribirme, en Italia curse los primeros semestres, así que convalidando supongo que llevaremos las mismas clases-

-¿estuviste en la universidad?- pregunto lita.

-claro, un día por pura curiosidad envié una solicitud y me aceptaron, pero en aquella ocasión Darien me pidió matrimonio así que decido rechazar la beca, pero cuando la boda se cancelo fui hasta Italia y me volvieron a aceptar-

-nunca me dijiste nada de la beca- le dijo Darien casi susurrando asombrado ante la confesión de la rubia.

-en aquel entonces creí que no valía la pena poner en riesgo nuestra relación yéndome a otro conteniente… ni a Rini- lo ultimo lo dijo muy suavemente pero calo hasta lo mas profundo de Darien.

-yo no me hubiera opuesto, habríamos aplazado la boda e incluso yo me hubiera ido contigo, pero jamás…-

-no te estoy reprochando nada, Darien. Aquello es cosa del pasado- lo interrumpió con calma.

-nunca nos dijiste nada- le dijo mina.

-no estaba segura de si me aceptarían y no quería decepcionarlas, pero ya, olvidemos eso-

-propongo un brindis- dijo lita levantando su cola –por serena, por su regreso y por su nueva vida, que espero sea muy feliz. ¡Salud!-

-¡salud!- exclamaron todos, algunos con mas convencimiento y sinceridad que otros.

-espero que te valla bien en la universidad, puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ponerte al corriente- dijo rei con la mandíbula torcida.

-gracias rei, lo tendré en consideración-

El resto de la velada paso entre vanos comentarios y muecas raras, serena se dio cuenta que este era un mundo distinto al del pasado, donde todas ellas eran solo una, ahora cada una era un mundo distinto, Amy ahora solo pensaba en sus estudios de medicina y el resto de su tiempo y mente se lo entregaba a su novio, lita y su escuela de cocina que llenaba todas sus expectativas, solo le faltaba encontrar el amor de su vida al igual que mina, que iba tras su sueño de tener un programa de espectáculos en la televisión, Haruka y Michiru casi no abrieron la boca.

Los suaves violines se detuvieron un instante y de inmediato su melodía fue acompañada por un piano, serena vio con curiosidad como algunas parejas se dirigían hacia el pequeño espacio que pugnaba de pista de baile.

-señorita Tsukino-

Serena se puso de pie cogiendo el brazo que el hombre le ofrecía, caminaron hasta el centro donde cada uno tomo su posición, el con mucho cuidado de no tocar la piel desnuda de su espalda, definitivamente era todo un caballero.

-normalmente se que decirle a una mujer hermosa, pero Ud. Me deja sin palabras- dijo el joven con una de aquellas sonrisas que hacen pensar a una mujer en matrimonio.

-¿suele ser siempre tan galante con las mujeres?- le pregunto ella con picardía.

-la verdad es que si, pero le aseguro que ninguna ha tenido tanto merito como Ud.- le respondió haciéndola sonreír con satisfacción – y creo que hay un caballero en esta pista que tiene mi misma opinión sobre Ud.-

Serena siguió la misma dirección del la mirada del joven, muy cerca estaban bailando Darien y rei, mientras ella tenia el rostro hundido en su pecho, el no dejaba de mirar a la rubia con intensidad.

-¿es algún familiar suyo o algo así?- le pregunto el captando su atención.

-algo así- le respondió ella y al verlo fruncir el seño agrego –íbamos a casarnos-

-oh, no debí preguntar, lo…-

-no importa, eso fue el pasado-

-tal vez para Ud. Pero por como el la mira…-

-¡vamos! ¿Me saco a bailar para hablarme de otro hombre?-

-el sarcasmo nunca se vio tan bello en un rostro-

Serena sonrió mucho, hablo poco y escucho nada, cuando volvió a su mesa ya había olvidado el color de los ojos del muchacho, la segunda melodía le había traído una gran melancolía, recordaba muy bien la ultima vez que la bailo, recordaba perfectamente a su pareja y la añoraba.

-¿serena?- le dijo lita sacándola de sus cavilaciones -¿estas bien?-

-ehm… si, solo necesito refrescarme un poco- se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-no debieron hacerlo- les dijo la castaña a la pareja que acaba de sentarse.

-¿hacer que?- pregunto rei.

-bailar frente a serena, es obvio que le efecto verlos tan juntos-

-es cierto, la vi algo conmocionada- intervino mina.

-iré a hablar con ella- dijo Darien poniéndose de píe.

-¿estas bromeando?- exclamo la morena –no tienes nada que… ¡Darien!-

**XXXXXX**

Que extraño reflejo era ese, ¿Qué diría el si la viera? De seguro se espantaría, suspiro reprimiendo una lagrima, dios como lo extrañaba.

Aquellos días puso todo su empeño en no pensar en el, pero cuando escucho aquella melodía no pudo mas, ahora estada con la mano en el pecho tratando de controlar aquel dolor y no gritar.

-¿porque?- le pregunto a su reflejo.

Salió del baño con la vista hacia abajo, se sentía avergonzada al solo imaginar que el la viera.

-¿serena?-

Levanto la vista y Darien estaba allí, con la misma mirada de hacia años, con la misma adoración que ella creyó incondicional… sintió rabia, tanta rabia, porque el infierno que estaba viviendo se lo debía a el, a el y su maldito…

-te amo- le dijo en tono suplicante.

-Darien ya hablamos de esto y…-

El se lanzo sobre ella devorando sus labios, un grito ahogado se escapo de su frágil garganta, el la sostenía de la nuca controlándola.

Al principio ella intento retroceder, pero el la empujo hacia la pared sin romper el contacto.

Sus labios ya no eran los mismos, ya no tenían aquella dulzura o tal ves era solo su imaginación, pero era como si la saliva de rei hubiera envenenado la de Darien, y aguanto… ¡pero demonios que difícil era!

Entonces pensó en ella, en Rini… estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de tenerla de nuevo, su cuerpo se relajo, sus labios cedieron, sus manos envolvieron el cuello de el…

-te amo- gruño el contra su boca.

-te amo… te amo tanto…- "Rini" concluyo su mente.


	4. Yo te ganare

-¿y?- pregunto la rubia con rudeza una vez que cerraron la puerta del apartamento.

Serena suspiro con cansancio –hablaremos mañana, esta noche ya ha sido demasiado larga-

-¿Qué pretendes?- Haruka la ignoro y continuo -¿vengarte de rei quitándole a Darien? ¡Vas a rebajarte a tanto!- la acuso.

-no es venganza, yo solo quiero…-

-a Rini, ya nos lo dijo Setsuna- esta vez fue Michiru quien intervino –princesa se que amabas a esa niña, pero esto es demasiado-

-"esa niña"- repitió con indignación -¡es mi hija y así tenga que ganarme el infierno por ello, voy a traerla de regreso!-

-¿así sea convertirte en la misma clase de zorra que es rei?-

-¡ya basta!- exclamo furiosa dejando asombrada a Haruka –hablaremos después, ahora necesito dormir- dijo finalmente con calma.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que llegara a esto?- le pregunto a Setsuna cuando serena ya había desaparecido.

-es la voluntad de nuestra princesa- dijo con simpleza.

-¿su voluntad?- escupió Haruka –esta a punto de arruinar su vida-

-todo sea por tener de vuelta a pequeña dama- dijo con añoranza, sin embargo Michiru no se dejo engañar.

-nunca te resignaste a perder Tokio de cristal ¿verdad?- le dijo con mirada acusadora.

-¿es cierto eso?- le pregunto Haruka con indignación –la estas manipulando con su amor por la pequeña princesa-

-pasara lo que tenga que pasar- Setsuna suspiro, había tanta verdad en las acusaciones de las jóvenes que se sentía avergonzada.

-todo esto solo la hará infeliz, el no la merece… no es mas que un cerdo-

-cuando tenga a su hija entre sus brazos todo el dolor se borrara, ella amara al príncipe como siempre, ahora solo esta dolida… pero se que lo ama-

XXXXXXXXXXX

-esto no puede seguir-

-no... .ya no- dijo la morena sentada sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-rei…-

-pongamos fecha para la boda- lo interrumpió con ilusión, se puso de pie y de detuvo frente a el, muy cerca –cuando estemos casados nuestro amor se consolidara-

-rei…-

-compremos una casa, este departamento tiene muchos malos recuerdos…-

-rei, escúchame…-

-cualquier cosa, pero no me dejes- su voz se ahogo entre lagrimas –no me dejes… me moriría sin ti-

Y así fue como termino la discusión que apenas había comenzado, el la abrazo acariciando su espalda, sintiendo como aun le quemaban los labios, finalmente la había tenia otra vez…

**FLASHBACK**

_-no, basta…- le dijo separándose de sus labios –no podemos hacer esto-_

_-serena nos amamos, cometí un grave error… se que nunca podre borrar el daño que te hice-_

_-no le hare lo mismo a rei, ya te lo dije, no soy ese tipo de mujer-_

_-se que no lo eres, eres el ser mas puro que existe, no me odias… me amas, me amas tanto como yo a ti-_

_Serena se dio al vuelta dándole la espalda, el podía notar como se tocaba los labios, ella lo amaba y el era el hombre mas feliz del universo._

_-terminare con rei hoy mismo-_

_-¡no!- se apresuro a decir mirándolo de frente –si lo haces, creerá… todos creerán que solo regrese para esto y me verán como una mujerzuela-_

_-jamás te atrevas a repetir eso- le dijo firmemente cogiéndola de los hombros–eres la mujer que amo, la única que he amado en mi vida, todos entenderán, rei entenderá…-_

_-aun así… no le digas aun- serena rodeo su cintura y se hundió en pecho, una sonrisa de oscura satisfacción surgió en sus labios –aun no es el momento-_

_Darien la rodeo mientras olía las doradas hebras de su cabello, se olvido de rei y de lo que dirían los demás, sabia que se comportaba como el hombre más ruin, pero no importaba –te amo, serena-_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de cepillarse la boca 3 veces tratando de quitarse el sabor de la boca de Darien, lo único que serena había logrado era romper el record de vueltas sobre la cama.

Definitivamente este era un mal día para ser el primero en la universidad de Juban, cubrió con maquillaje las pequeñas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y se coloco un poco de brillo labial, se hizo una cola alta, un jeans básico y un pequeño top blanco entallaron perfectos en su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo las chicas la miraban con curiosidad, mientras los chicos con cierta coquetería, ella los ignoro hasta llegar a su salón.

-¡serena, serena!- exclamo mina apenas la vio entrar -¡siéntate aquí junto a mi!-

Serena sonrió y lo hizo –será como en la preparatoria- volvió a decir su amiga con alegría.

-nada será como antes- susurro para si, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de mina dijo alegremente -¡será mejor, ahora somos universitarias!-

-¡si!-

-hola- escucho serena de un lado -¿eres nueva verdad?- una joven con cabello castaño y ojos verdes le hablaba junto a otra joven de cabello negro con un par de rayitos dorados a los lados.

-soy de traslado- respondió con amabilidad.

-oh, ella es mi amiga serena Tsukino- explico mina a las muchachas –estuvo estudiando dos años en Italia, pero ahora estará aquí, ellas son Momoco Ashi y Yuri Huma-

-mucho gusto- les dijo con una leve inclinación.

-le dije que Yuri que me parecía que eras extranjera- dijo al castaña.

-soy japonesa, solo estuve un par de años fuera- respondió sonriendo.

-aun así se nota que no eres como el resto de nosotras- intervino la morena –digo, tienes como un aire diferente…-

-¡no le hagas caso!- intervino la otra muchacha haciendo a un lado a su amiga –siempre dice la primera bobada que se le viene a la mente-

-¡bobada!- exclamo la joven siendo ignorada.

Serena sonrió ante la graciosa pelea, no pudo evitar recordarse junto a rei, discutiendo, riendo y contándose sus intimidades…

FLASH BACK

_-hay un chico que me gusta- le había confesado una vez la morena._

_-¿en serio? ¿Y lo conozco? Apuesto que es Nicolas- le había respondido con entusiasmo._

_-¡claro que no!- le dijo fingiéndose ofendida –el que me gusta es mucho mejor que Nicolas, pero…- se detuvo._

_-¿pero…?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad acercándose a ella._

_-tiene novia-_

_-oh- retrocedió._

_-pero ella no lo merece y el no esta enamorado de verdad-_

_-¿entonces porque sigue con ella?- por alguna extraña razón serena comenzaba a sentirse molesta hacia ese tipo._

_-el es un hombre muy noble, de buenos sentimientos y no quiere lastimarla, pero yo le gusto… lo se porque… nos hemos besado-_

FIN FLASH BACK

"¿Cómo fui tan ingenua?" pensó perdida en sus recuerdos.

-mira ahí esta rei Hino- le dijo una de las muchachas –es una de las chicas más populares por aquí-

Serena la vio entrar, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pudo sentir claramente la tensión entre ellas.

-¡oh dios mío!- exclamo mina con horror cubriéndose la boca.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto serena ligeramente alarmada.

-no hable con el profesor Kimotto sobre mis extraordinarios-

-¡mina!- exclamo la morena de brillos –no puedes ser tan descuidada, ve deprisa antes que la profesora Soto llegue, nosotras te cubriremos-

-gracias amigas- dice mina con los ojos brillantes -¡es por eso que las quiero tanto!- exclama abrazándolas y sale corriendo.

Serena no puede mas que sonreír, mina seguía siendo lo mismo que alguna vez ella misma fue… una chica feliz.

-¿no crees que es hermosa?- le hablo Yuri.

-¿que? ¿Quien?- respondió saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-rei Hino- respondió como si fuese la respuesta más lógica –yo la admiro… y muchas otras también- agrego al ver el gesto raro de serena.

-¿y cual es el motivo de esa admiración?- pregunto serena con curiosidad, sabia que cualquier información sobre la vida de rei durante los últimos años le seria muy útil.

-pues además de ser hermosa es inteligente, elegante, talentosa ¡y su novio es tan guapo que podría morirme!- exclamo emocionada.

Serena vio divertida como Momoco hacia el gesto exagerado de un bostezo –valla, eso es más de lo que cualquier chica podría desear-

-además que ha vivido una hermosa historia de amor- dijo con ilusión y su compañera suspiro.

-bueno… es eso estoy en total acuerdo con esta boba-

-así que una historia de amor- dijo serena con humor -¿me la contarían?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta y dirigiendo una mirada analítica a rei que se reunió con un grupo de muchachas del otro lado del salón.

-pues siéntate porque después de escucharla te desmayaras de conmoción- dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo, serena solo sonrió fríamente.

-resulta que rei conoció a su novio cuando tenia 14 años y se enamoraron a primera vista, era uno de esos amores gloriosos, ella una estudiante de secundaria y el un universitario, el amor rompió la barrera de la diferencia de edades. Cada vez que se veían entre ellos surgía la magia, pero… aquí comienza el drama… rei tenia una amiga a la que amaba como una hermana-

Hasta aquel momento serena acostada sobre el respaldar de su carpeta con el cuerpo relajado con cada una de las muchachas a cada lado, pero al oír aquello "la amiga que amaba como una hermana" se repuso.

-y esta amiga a la que amaba tanto se enamoro de el, a rei se le rompió el corazón… no deseaba lastimar a su amiga y a la vez amaba a su novio… Darien, así se llama ese bombón… pero finalmente decidió alejarse de el y dejarle el camino libre a su amiga para que conquistara a Darien-

Serena tuvo un pequeño tic al oír aquel nombre en las dos oportunidades.

-finalmente Darien y la chica aquella se volvieron novios, pero solo porque el quería estar cerca de rei-

-eso me pareció cruel- interrumpió la castaña –no me perece justo que haya jugado con la pobre muchacha-

-shh… estoy contando la historia-

-¡no me chites!-

-pues te seguiré contando, Darien solo se hizo de novio de ella para estar cerca de rei, y cuando se dio cuenta las cosas con la joven habían avanzado mucho, al grado de que ella ya planeaba una boda ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Planear casarte con alguien que no te ama? Esa chica debía estar mal de la cabeza-

Serena soltó un leve gruñido sin poder contenerse ¿esa era la misma rei que recordaba como su mejor amiga?

-rei sufría mucho, pero a la vez era feliz viendo a su amiga feliz. Pero el no pudo aguantar y termino con la chica aquella, pero ella no se resignaba y lo buscaba sin cesar, hasta quien el le confeso que era a rei a quien amaba, pero rei no lo aceptaba porque sabia que amiga lo amaba… pero finalmente… la pobre chica acepto su realidad y su fue, dejo que rei y Darien consumaran su amor… pero antes de irse aquella chica esparció el rumor de que rei le había robado el novio, aun sabiendo que Darien siempre amo a rei, todos la rechazaron, pero se consoló con el amor de el, ahora están juntos y muy pronto se casaran ¿no te parece maravilloso?- dijo la muchacha con los ojos brillantes.

-genial- dijo serena con un gesto agrio que dejo confundida a la muchacha.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto mina al ver el rostro de las chicas.

-le contaba serena la historia de amor de rei Hino-

-oh- dijo mina mirando a serene de soslayo, imaginaba el dolor de su amiga que ahora no quitaba la vista de la ventana del salón, ella sintió el mismo dolor con Armand ¿Cómo podían los hombres ser tan crueles? ¿Y como tus mejores amigas se podían convertir en unas arpías?

Ese era uno de los tantos misterios de la vida que mina no entendía.

Cuando la profesora soto ingreso al salón todas tomaron su lugar, la mujer era sin duda atractiva, con un largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja y grandes ojos verdes.

-muy buenos días- dijo la maestra dejando su folio sobre el escritorio –bien, veo caras nuevas, mi nombre es Rina Soto y soy su profesora de expresión oral, como la mayoría de Uds. sabrán muy pronto será el festival de la universidad, el cual comienza con el concurso de editoriales, aunque este año habar una sorpresa para todos, ya que la ganadora o ganador de las editoriales será una de las presentadoras el día central del aniversario, donde además del grupo NSK contaremos con la presencia de la presentadora de las noticias de las 9, Sumiko Tora-

Las jóvenes empezaron a vibrar en el salón, los jóvenes sonreían y comentaban entre si, mina le hizo un comentario que serena no escucho, solo veía como algunas jóvenes rodeaban a rei alegres mientras ella solo asentía con satisfacción.

-profesora soto- dijo una muchacha de cabello rubio oscuro –creo que hablo por el resto del salón cuando digo que de seguro rei ganara ¡como lo hace todos los años!-

"así que rei esta acostumbrada a ganar" pensó serena mientras las ideas surgían en su mente.

Rei se puso de pie sin dejar de sonreír –les agradezco su confianza y prometo no defraudar a nadie-

-sabemos que no lo harás- volvió de decir la muchacha viéndola con admiración.

Rei sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras le lanzaba una mirada triunfal a serena, que ante su asombro se puso de pie.

la maestra la vio y pregunto -¿tiene algo que decir señorita… Tsukino?-

-si- respondió pausadamente y girando el rostro hacia rei dijo de manera firme –yo te ganare-

Apenas serena hablo los rostros se volvieron incrédulos, y mientras rei la miraba con furia el salón se llevaba de murmullos.

_¿Qué dijo?_

_Ohhh_

_¿Pero quien es ella?_

_No lo puedo creer_

* * *

><p><em>NOTAS:<em>

_el capitulo es corto pero espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews! siempre me animan a escribir!_


	5. Confrontacion

Era consiente de las miradas sobre ella, y en cierto modo le causaban gracia. Mina caminaba junto a ella y serena podía ver como de rato en rato deseaba hablar pero finalmente terminaba guardando silencio.

-sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo mina- le dijo cuando empezaba a aburrirse.

-es que…- balbuceo –lo que dijiste en clase me dejo asombrada-

-¿no crees que sea capaz de ganarle?- serena se sentó en una de las bancas del campus.

-no es eso- mina estaba angustiada, aquello de "yo te ganare" le había sonado mas como un "me las pagaras", veía a su amiga tan cambiada que ya comenzaba extrañara a la antigua serena.

-¿entonces?- dijo con impaciencia.

-¿odias a rei?-

Serena suspiro ¿la odiaba?... no, ella no era capaz de odiar a quien alguna vez considero su hermana, lo que odiaba era su triste realidad, se sentía sola y perdida, tenia el corazón destrozado por saber que su pequeña Rini estaba en peligro, porque alguna vez amo a un hombre con su propia vida y este la cambio por un polvo.

-no la odio- respondió con voz fría –simplemente ya no siento nada por ella… ya no siento nada por nadie, ni por mí misma-

-serena- mina se sentó a su lado y la tomo de las manos –se que es duro, yo aun no he podido olvidar por completo a Armand y mira que han pasado demasiados años, lo tuyo es aun muy reciente y se que duele, pero no puedes dejar que ese dolor te consuma-

-ojala pudiera mina, pero no… perder a Darien me quede sola... pero cuando me di cuenta que también perdía a Rini... cuando la perdí a ella me quede vacía-

- Rini...- serena la miro y mina continuo hablando –desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pensar en ese futuro-

- Tokio de cristal, la maravillosa utopía- recito con ironía.

-rei también ha sufrido- le dijo después de quedarse en silencio –su abuelo se enojo mucho cuando supo lo que paso-

-no quiero saberlo- se apresuro a decir.

-el murió serena-

-¿murió? ¿Pero como? siempre fue un hombre tan vital- serena se conmociono, no podía dejar de pensar en al graciosa imagen del abuelo.

-de tristeza y decepción, Nicolas dejo de trabajar en el templo, pero de ves en cuando iba a visitarlo, el abuelo se negaba a ver a rei… decía que aquella ya no era su nieta y mientras estuviera con Darien no la reconocería- la voz de mina se quebró, recordaba el día del entierro en que rei se lanzo sobre el ataúd y solo Darien fue capaz de calmarla –en una de sus visitas Nicolas lo encontró tirado en medio de su jardín, cuando llegaron al hospital ya era demasiado tarde-

Serena vio como mina se limpiaba las lagrimas, supo de inmediato que aunque luchara contra ello… seguía siendo la serena tonta de hacia dos años, después de todo el cristal de plata no había podido congelar sus sentimientos del todo.

FLASH BACK

_-¿en… en navidad? - Balbuceo._

_-si, princesa- le dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros y recia Mirada._

_-entonces… aun hay una posibilidad de que ella nazca- dijo con ilusión –aun no le he perdido-_

_-aun no princesa, pero si cuando llegue el momento si Ud. No la concibe, entonces la pequeña dama… morirá-_

_-no… eso no puede pasar- los ojos de la rubia saltaron de desesperación, camino de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo y miro fijamente a la morena –Setsuna, dime que debo hacer-_

_-debe volver princesa-_

_-¿volver? Yo no quiero volver, aquí tengo una nueva vida, aquí esta…-_

_-el aun no lo sabe ¿verdad?- la interrumpió cruzando los brazos._

_-no, es mi amigo-_

_-todo esta en sus manos princesa, la vida de la pequeña dama, su hija, esta en sus manos y en las decisiones que tome de hoy en adelante-_

_Serena guardo silencio con una expresión de dolor y lagrimas en los ojos._

_-se que para Ud. Será muy difícil volver a ver a Darien y rei, ellos siguen juntos y piensan casarse… ella sabe como manejar un hombre… en cambio Ud. es…-_

_-una tonta- la interrumpió con voz quebrada._

_-no, Ud. es una princesa, el ser con el alma mas pura de este universo, ellos son simples humanos, pero Ud. Amada princesa es un ser divino-_

_-rei es mejor, por eso Darien la eligió a ella-_

_-el solo esta deslumbrado- Setsuna hablaba con demasiada seguridad –Ud. Se ha ocultado demasiado tiempo en ese caparazón de niña tonta-_

_-no es un caparazón Setsuna, es lo que soy yo-_

_-use el cristal de plata, deje que el la purifique, solo así podrá luchar y traer de vuelta a su hija, la pequeña dama- serena sonrió al oírla nombrar._

_-me imagino a su lado- hablo con alegría e ilusión –poder abrazarla, pasear por todo roma a su lado… la imagino volviéndome loca- los ojos de serena se llenaron de lagrimas al imaginarse junto a su pequeña, el solo imaginarla a su lado siempre la hacia feliz._

_-puede tenerla princesa- le dijo cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola maternalmente –solo debe elegir, regresar a Tokio y recuperar a su hija o quedarse aquí… con Seiya Kou-_

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡tenemos que hablar!- y la calma se rompió, el nostálgico gesto de serena cambio de inmediato por uno lleno de sorna –ven conmigo- termino de decir rei mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia el interior.

-parece que será divertido- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-serena- le dijo mina cogiéndole una mano –piensa en lo que te dije, ambas han sufrido, no dejes que el dolor te domine-

Serena no respondió, siseo un poco y le sonrió, camino con gracia siguiendo a la morena que ya la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-que rayos pretendes- escupió.

-no es obvio- le dijo con exagerada simpleza –quiero ser una destaca alumna-

-¡deja de jugar con un demonio!- grito exasperada

-el tiempo paso y te has vuelto aun mas amargada- le dijo con burla.

-en cambio tu… te has vuelto zorra- rei se relajo y sonrió -¿tuvo de dejarte Darien para que te dieras cuenta que tu papel de niña virginal era increíblemente aburrido?-

-exacto- respondió poniendo fría a la morena.

-ni creas que te será fácil ganar el concurso, así como soy mas inteligente también soy mas mujer, la prueba de eso es que Darien se quedo conmigo-

-¿estas segura?- le dijo cuando la morena daba la vuelta para marcharse –si fuera tú no me confiaría-

-el te dejo por mi, no lo olvides- le dijo de manera firme.

-tal ves tu lo has olvidado rei… fui yo quien lo deje a el, y puedo recuperarlo cuando me de la gana-

-no te atrevas- le dijo la morena exhalando.

-¿acaso tienes miedo, querida rei?-

-¡no digas idioteces!- exclamo con el rostro enrojecido –perdí demasiado por lo que tengo y no voy a dejar que me lo arrebates-

-supe lo de tu abuelo, y de verdad lo siento-

Rei retrocedió y serena pudo notar claramente el dolor en sus ojos, pero había cierto brillo que no lograba entender.

-entonces ya lo sabes- le dijo morena con voz mas suave –perdí a mi abuelo por mi amor, todas me dieron la espalda y solo me quedaba el… yo era la maldita y tu la pobre victima de corazón puro-

-¿Por qué rei?- serena pudo hacer aquella pregunta que tantas noches no al había dejador dormir –éramos como hermanas, no entiendo porque lo hiciste-

-¡que no entiendes!- escupió con furia –por favor serena, el me hubiera amado si el milenio de plata y Tokio de cristal no se hubiera cruzado en nuestros caminos- serena no le respondió –Uds. Nunca tuvieron nada en común, solo piénsalo, de no haber sido yo hubiera sido cualquiera-

-pero fuiste tu rei, mi mejor amiga-

-lo se, y créeme que para mi también fue difícil pero… era todo o nada, y yo fui por todo-

-ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en Rini- dijo serena con dureza –si tan solo hubieras esperado a que ella llegara…-

-¡tu!- le dijo con sorna –siempre eres tu, y nosotras solo debíamos conformarnos-

-¡entonces porque te quedaste callada! ¡Nunca, jamás sospeche nada!- serena camino de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirarla.

-lo siento por Rini, aunque siéndote sincera nunca pensé en ella. Darien y yo nos amamos, vamos a casarnos así que no te metas porque no dudare en quitarte de en medio… como ya lo hice antes- rei hablo como si sus palabras fueran veneno y esta vez serena la dejo marcharse en silencio.

-eso esta por verse- murmuro cuando ya estuvo sola y con más determinación que nunca saco su celular y lo marco –Setsuna, ven ahora-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-muy bien, campeón- le dijo al niño acariciando su cabello –un par de semanas mas y podrás correr una maratón- el niño le sonrió con gran ilusión.

Darien camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a su oficina, cuando cerro la puerta las enfermeras dejaron escapar un estruendoso suspiro, aquel hombre era todo un adonis, guapo, educado, inteligente y con un ángel con los niños que había quien dudara que seria un padre excelente.

Solo tenia un pequeño defecto, uno casi insignificante, su novia. Era sin duda una de las mujeres mas hermosas que habían pisado el hospital central, aquella era sin duda alguna una pareja de portada.

La enfermera que estada a su servicio sonrió al ver que la hora del refrigerio había llegado, se inclino a recoger su bolso y cuando se levanto casi soltó un grito de muerte.

Una joven rubia estaba frente a su modulo, le sonrió con gentileza –disculpe si la asuste- le dijo la joven con voz dulce.

-no… no se preocupe ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-si, por favor, busco al doctor Darien chiba-

-claro, su nombre es…-

-serena Tsukino-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¡con un demonio!- gruño golpeando con el puño su escritorio.

Que se le hubiera ocurrido poner sabanas y cortinas rojas en su habitación podía soportarlo, obligarlo a ponerse la ridícula ropa que le compraba rozaba el límite, pero que hubiera gastado 3 mil dólares en quien sabe que rayos había sido suficiente y debía ponerle un alto.

Iba a coger el teléfono cuando un bip lo interrumpió.

-si, Mimí- hablo con voz gruesa.

-doctor lo busca la señorita…-

-hágala pasar- la interrumpió.

"nunca rei había sido tan oportuna" se dijo a si mismo, aunque la parecía extraño pues morena nunca se anunciaba, ella simplemente entrada a su consultorio con una radiante sonrisa y una exclamación de "¡Darien, cariño!"

Miro su reloj y se dio con la sorpresa que rei se había adelantado 20 minutos, que era la distancia en auto entre su universidad y el hospital. Suspiro y resigno a una nueva discusión con rei, en la cual de seguro el perdería…

-buenas tardes, doctor chiba-

Darien sintió como todo el aire salía de sus pulmones, desde aquel beso en el restaurant solo había soñado con verla, y poder abrazarla.

-creo que te interrumpí en algo importante- dijo ella viendo los papeles esparcidos sobre su escritorio, sabia lo ordenado que era.

-no hay nada mas importante que tu- susurro el acercándosele –te extrañe tanto, mi amor- la abrazo.

"¿mi amor?" pensó serena recordando que en el pasado el la había llamado princesa, mujercita o simplemente por su nombre, pero jamás "mi amor"… y rayos, sonaba tan bien.

-wau- exclamo separándose de el –que hermosa vista- camino hacia la ventana.

-si, creo que tengo una de las mejores ubicaciones-

Serena lo miro sonriente y volvió a fijar su vista hacia la ventana, tras el cristal se encontraban niños en muletas, andadores y sillas de ruedas ayudados por enfermeras y sus padres, todos sonreían como si el mal en este mundo no existiera. Por un momento sintió una gran admiración por Darien, sabia por Setsuna que se dedicaba a las terapias de rehabilitación en niños y que había presentado un gran proyecto para el hospital el cual esperaba que fuera aprobado.

-sabia que lograrías cumplir tú sueño de ser doctor-

-ahora solo me queda cumplir un sueño mas para sentirme feliz por completo- serena lo miro confundida y el le sonrió –pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado-

Se le acerco lentamente y tomo su rostro, no dijo nada solo la beso, muy suavemente, dibujando sobre sus labios. Los labios de ella era tal y como los recordaba, suaves y dulces, aunque percibía cierta tensión en ella, estaba seguro que se debía a su situación.

-dejare a rei y nos casaremos- murmuro sobre su boca.

-no puedes hacer eso- le dijo ella sin el menor ápice de duda.

-de que hablas serena, eso es lo correcto, no pienso verte a escondidas como si fueras…-

-¿tu amante?- pregunto ella con sorna –Darien querido, no hablemos de eso ahora- camino hasta el asiento de Darien frente a su escritorio -¡wau! Se siente el poder- exclamo risueña.

El sonrió encantado viéndola girar sobre la silla, a pesar de su cuerpo cambiado, su nuevo peinado y aquella ropa llamativa, ella seguía siendo Su serena.

-como llegaste tan rápido de la universidad- pregunto sentándose en una esquina del escritorio –no quiero pensar que te escapaste antes-

-¡claro que no!- le dijo fingiendo estar ofendida, cruzo los brazos haciendo que el escote de su top bajara y revelara mas de lo debido, aunque si muy deseado –ya no soy una niña que escapa de clase para ver a su nov.…- se callo de pronto, dándose cuenta de lo había estado a ponto de decir, "¿novio?" le dijo su conciencia "¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza de camino aquí y no lo sentí?".

Darien vi la turbación en su rostro, lo que estuvo a punto de decir en verdad le había afectado -¿entonces no me lo dirás?-

Ella sonrió con coquetería –subí a una escoba y vine volando hasta aquí-

El sonrió complacido –así que eres una bruja ¿de las buenas o de las malas?-

-de las peores- gruño en tono sensual –y dígame doctor chiba…-

-¡Darien, cariño!-

* * *

><p><strong>notas<strong>

perdoooon otro capitulo corto., pero cuando escribo y me emociono no puedo evitar publicarlo *O* gracias gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias, de verdad me encantan, espero complacerlas a todas con el final que tengo y ademas taaraaaaaannn, ya descubrí en este capitulo quien es el galán... SEIYA KOU! es que la verdad lo amo... así sea hermafrodita :) ojala les guste! besos a todas!


	6. Dolor

-¡Darien, cariño!-

El mencionado se tensaba mientras la rubia sonreía con sorna al ver el rostro de la morena enrojecer de furia "valió la pena después de todo" pensaba.

-rei…- musito el asombrado ante los ojos de fuego de ella.

-que demonios hace ella aquí- escupió con furia.

-vine a una consulta medica- le dijo con simpleza mientras ladeaba en la silla.

Rei la miro incrédula, no sabia como rayos había llegado antes pero lo había hecho, y ahora estaba frente a ella, en la silla de su prometido, balanceándose mientras su mirada se burlaba de ella y su escote lo seducía a el.

-eres una…-

-¡rei!-

-¡que hace ella aquí!- le exigió a Darien señalando a la rubia.

-ella vino…- balbuceo.

-por el cambio climático- lo interrumpió la rubia con humor.

-¿que?- espeto la morena.

-tu sabes- dijo la rubia como si la respuesta fuera la mas lógica del mundo –Japón, Italia… Italia, Japón. El cambio de climas me ha sentado mal, cof, cof- aquellos estornudos resultaban tan falsos que Darien casi no puedo contener una sonora carcajada.

-¿acaso crees que…?-

-muy bien- la interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie con un ligero balanceo de caderas que no paso inadvertida para la pareja –nada de bebidas frías ¿verdad doctor?- ronroneo la rubia acercándose al moreno.

-si- respondió el con voz turbada.

-nos vemos, rei- le dijo la rubia mientras salía jugueteando con su bolso.

La pareja se quedo en completo silencio, el se asomo a la ventana esperando ver a la rubia irse, ella miraba la espalda de su prometido como si en ella encontrara la respuesta sobre hasta donde había llegado con la rubia.

-¿Qué hacia ella aquí?- le pregunto con la voz dolorosa.

-ella ya te lo dijo- le respondió sin emoción, en aquel momento el solo era capaz de concentrarse en la rubia alejándose por en medio del jardín, sonriéndole a los niños, hablando con algunos, de seguro diciéndoles los valientes y fuertes que eran, serena Tsukino y niños solo resultaban en magia.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- le dijo la morena con la voz contenida en lágrimas, se dejo caer sobre el sofá con las manos en la cara, cubriendo algo que se suponía era un llanto -¡dime algo, no te quedes callado!- le grito entre lagrimas, pero esta vez Darien no esta de humor para llantos.

-¿se puede saber en que demonios gastaste mil dólares?- pregunto girándose hacia la morena cuando la rubia ya había desaparecido.

-¿haz estado revisando el resumen de tu cuenta?- pregunto ella sin inmutarse, sabia que un par de lagrimas mas y lo tendría de vuelta en sus manos… y si eso no funcionaba, bien valía el sexo.

-¿esperabas que no notara semejante gasto?-

-¿acaso alguna vez lo haces?-

-¿como? ¿Entonces no es la primera vez que gastas semejante cantidad?-

Cuando hay demasiadas preguntas, es que nadie espera oír las respuestas, más bien protegerse de que no se le pregunte nada.

Rei volvió a llorar, o al menos a eso se parecían sus muecas y el ruido que hacia. Darien suspiro resignado como ya se le hacia costumbre, la levanto del sofá y la abrazo acariciando su cabeza.

-vamos, no es para tanto…- se relajo –no es el dinero lo que importa…-

-¡no era para mi!- exclamo separándose – era una sorpresa para ti, un fin de semana en un spa precioso que encontré por internet-

-¿y quien te dijo que yo quería…?-

-necesitamos mas intimidad como pareja, con lo de tu proyecto en el hospital, mi universidad, y los preparativos para la boda, casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros-

-¿preparativos para…?-

-además pensé que podríamos festejar- se apresuro a decirle, y olvidando el llanto lo empezó a acariciar.

-¿festejar? ¿Festejar que?-

-hace un mes que estoy tomando anticonceptivos orales, ya es hora de dejar en un cajón los preservativos-

-a mi no me molestan usarlos, siempre lo he hecho y no veo ningún motivo para dejar de hacerlo-

-no seas tonto, se disfruta más si…-

-no pienso dejar de usarlos- le dijo el separándose con brusquedad.

Rei se mordió los labios con frustración, acababa de meter la pata al recordarle que el no había sido el primer hombre en su vida "¡estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!" se regaño a si misma.

-Darien- le dijo ella con tono penoso después de varios minutos de silencio –dime que todo estará bien- le rogo con los ojos cristalinos –júrame que la llegada de serena no nos ha cambiado en nada… yo te amo Darien, mas que a mi vida- y un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se hundía en su pecho.

-todo esta bien, rei- murmuro el abrazándola con los brazos flojos y recordando como fue la primera vez que le mintió del mismo modo a serena, a aquella rubia que estaba matándolo de anhelos.

FLASH BACK

Sus manos nerviosas abrochaban cada botón, su rostro aun brillaba por el sudor y sus ojos por el deseo, antes de salir de la habitación le dio una última mirada a la morena que estaba semidesnuda sobre su cama.

-guarda silencio- le susurro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Al salir ahí esta ella, de pie con aquel vestido rosa en medio de la pequeña sala, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete, lo miro con cierto recelo.

-serena- trato de hablar de manera relajada, aunque sabia que su aspecto denotaba lo contrario –no te esperaba, lo siento estaba al fondo y no te oí entrar…-

-disculpa por no haberte avisado- le dijo ella con la voz casi sin sentimiento –mi madre preparo estas galletas- dijo colocaba el paquete sobre la mesita de centro –se que te gustan así que…-

La vio conteniendo el aire, de pronto sus ojos se cristalizaron ¿acaso lo sabia? Por dios, serena era despistada pero no estúpida y el no había sido lo suficientemente discreto.

-Darien…- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella camino hasta el y lo miro directamente a los ojos -¿estas bien? Pareces…. Enfermo-

-estoy bien- le respondió acariciando su rostro con la misma mano que acaba de acaricia a su mejor amiga.

-estoy asustada- le dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿por la boda?-

-si… tengo miedo que algo salga mal… ¿y si algo llegara a pasar?- Darien se conmovió ante la desesperación de sus palabras, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y beso tiernamente su frente.

-te prometo que todo estará bien-

FIN FLASH BACK

Lita miro a la rubia con ternura, sus ojos celestes lucían tan tristes que no podía evitar conmoverse.

-esta tan cambiada- musito mina.

-es natural que haya cambiado después de lo que le paso- la consoló aunque a ella misma le había preocupado su amiga desde que la volvió a ver –acaba de llegar y seguro le es difícil volver a adaptarse-

-no entiendes lita- le reprocho al rubia –ella oculta algo, es como si tuviera algún plan o algo, pero me asusto el modo en que dijo que le ganaría a rei-

-mina- le dijo con ternura -¿Qué harías tu en su lugar?-

-¿yo?- dijo confundida.

-si ¿Qué harías si encontraras a tu novio con tu mejor amiga a solo unos días de tu boda?- lita resoplo impaciente – ¿realmente creíste que serena podía volver y ser la misma de antes? Eso nunca pasara, si yo fuera ella nunca habría regresado, no podría ver al amor de mi vida con mi mejor amiga y sonreír como ella lo hace… jamás podría-

-¿y si esta planeando vengarse? Podría salir lastimada- dijo mina con urgencia en la voz.

Lita sonrió y la tomo de l mano con suavidad –para eso nosotras estaremos allí, nunca mas volveremos a faltarle-

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SETSUNA

-te estábamos esperando-

Serena dejo caer su bolso sobre el sofá y a ella tras el, soltó un bufido al sentir aquella mirada verde traspasándola –bien- dijo con pereza –suéltenlo-

-¡que demonios quieres decir con eso!- exclamo la rubia furiosa.

-Haruka- susurro la aguamarina cogiéndola de un brazo, con la mayor delicadeza la llevo a sentarse en el sofá enfrente de la rubia y serena miro con admiración aquellos gestos que la pareja compartía, ella nunca había podido tener eso con Darien, jamás.

-princesa- le susurro Michiru sentándose al lado de Haruka –no queremos pelear con Ud. Solo deseamos hacerla entender-

-cometerás el mayor error de tu vida si no te detienes- agrego Haruka con calma mirando sus dedos entrelazados con los de Michiru -¿has hecho el amor alguna vez?-

-eh- serena se sonrojo y recobro la postura –no… yo… Darien y yo nunca lo hicimos, no me sentía lista y…-

-¿y ahora que se va a casar con otra si?- pregunto mordazmente ante lo que Michiru apretó su mano a manera de represalia.

-es distinto, yo solo quiero…- trato de decir.

-¿puedes imaginar lo que sentirás cuando el este dentro de mi?- la interrumpió con una voz combinada entre dolor y furia -¿Cuándo el disfrute de tu cuerpo? ¿Cuándo este sobre ti, cuando muerda tus senos, cuando marque tu piel, cuando se derrame dentro de ti y te quedes tiraba sobre la cama con sus fluidos…?-

-¡basta!- lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose los oídos.

Haruka la siguió hasta tomarla de los hombros y la obligo a mirarla tomándole el mentón –suena repugnante ¿verdad?-

-por favor ya no sigas- gimió reprimiendo una lagrima.

-es distinto cuando la haces con quien amas- aunque lo dijo en un susurro serena sabia que Michiru la había oído con toda claridad –no hay nada mas hermoso que hacer el amor con quien amas-

Haruka la abrazo dejándola sollozar en su pecho –princesa, debes saber que te amamos, y te protegeremos con nuestras vidas… así sea protegerte de ti misma-

El dolor en su pecho se hizo mas profundo, como si aquella daga que Darien y rei le habían clavado se hundiera más y mas. Claro que sabia lo que tendría que hacer para tener a Rini, pero prefirió evitar pensar en los detalles, aquello solo debía pasar y punto.

¡Dios! Hace solo un par de años aquello era su mayor ilusión… y ahora la peor de sus catarsis.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- pregunto mas para si misma separándose de Haruka –no puedo vivir sin Rini…. Es mi hija-

-princesa- le susurro Michiru acercándosele –debe aceptar su perdida, sabemos que es difícil pero…-

-¡no puedo!- exclamo con impotencia –Michiru… solo quiero que me entiendan, no soporto saber que me desaprueben, pero si lo hacen eso no me detendrá- tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y miro a la aguamarina directamente a los ojos -¿resistirías vivir en un mundo donde sabes que Haruka no estaría?-

Y con estas palabras serena le gano la batalla a Michiru, era cierto… si Haruka… ¿si perdiera a Haruka?... si la perdiera no dudaría en solo instante en cortarse las venas, o buscaría la manera mas rápida de arrancarse la vida, y supo que eso era exactamente lo que su princesa estaba haciendo, se estaba matando a cambio de tener a su hija de vuelta.

Mientras en un lugar muy lejano, un joven con el cabello tan negro como la noche y unos ojos que llevaban una mirada tan intensa que una podía sentir que tocaba su alma, veía con nostalgia aquel trozo de papel azul brillante sobre su cama, a un lado una maleta abierta.

En un apasionado impulso después de oír su voz había comprado un boleto de avión para esa misma noche, el cual ahora no dejaba de contemplar ¿seria lo correcto? ¿Qué esperaba al regresar a Japón?

Era seguro que ella se alegraría y hasta se lanzaría a sus brazos, pero siempre seria solo como amigos, ya alguna vez había intentado romper esa barrera y cada vez que creía que lo estaba logrando ella lo dejaba en claro: "eres mi mejor amigo, Seiya"

Por dios que la amaba, la idolatraba… su amor podía fácilmente inundar todo el universo, pero nunca seria capaz de alcanzarla a ella, y a eso se había resignado, no importaba como, cuando, ni donde, el siempre estaría allí para ella, con los brazos extendidos y las palabras exactas que ella necesitaba escuchar, por eso la había llamado, por eso había colgado apenas escucho su voz llena de dolor.

Porque la conocía, y no importaba si solo fuera por teléfono, el podía reconocer su dolor claramente en su voz. Decido cogió algunas camisas, un par de pantalones y las lanzo dentro de la maleta, la cerro, la levanto junto a su boleta y salió presuroso de aquel departamento, totalmente resignado a encontrarla luchando por el amor de otro hombre.


End file.
